The Anger Within
by xdontforgetme
Summary: My first story! Beck's jealous side never shows, but one day it will all bubble up and come out when a new guy makes a move on Jade...and it might get a little ugly! BADE! Jori & Cade friendship. SORRY IF IT SUCKS.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYHEY! This is my first FF…ever! But I've read a lot. :] I love Victorious & Bade and I've been thinking this up for a while soo…here it is! I hope you like! Please R&R and tell me if this is good. :D**

**Disclamer: Okay, if I owned any of this, I'd be on the show. So bye.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Jade POV:

This Monday sucks so far. Beck's car was getting fixed so he couldn't pick me up so I had to walk to school. This means no early morning coffee, and a very pissed off Jade. And on top of that some idiot on a motorcycle just whistled at me.

I know I'm hot, but that is one of the many things on the list of what I hate. If you like a girl, then don't whistle at her like she's some puppy that will just come to you. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. Just when I thought I couldn't be put in a worse mood, motorcycle idiot makes a U-turn and pulls up next to me. He took his helmet off and I was taken aback by how good looking he actually is. Nowhere near as hot as Beck though.

He has buzzed brown hair and green eyes. He's wearing a leather jacket, that's totally typical for a motorcyclist to wear, and ripped jeans. His combat boots resemble mine, but are definitely more beat up. I glare at him and then keep walking.

"Hey, wait up cutie!" He called after me. I could not hate him more at this point.

"No." I said without turning around. CUTIE? Ew, that's a term for prissy little girls. Or really girly girls like Cat. He pulled up next to me again.

"Why not?" He asked. My patience is slipping. This time I looked at him whipping my black and blue streaked hair, and glared.

"Because I don't have time for whistling idiots." I spat. And with that, I continued walking. I heard Beck's voice in my head saying _'relax Jade, the schools only one more block away.' _

That's what he would say to me right now if he were here. Beck never gets jealous, so he wouldn't say anything to motorcycle guy. He'd just ignore him, and probably laugh at what I'm saying to him. It's so unfair because I always get jealous and he just says I have 'issues'.

I'm just getting absorbed in my thoughts when motorcycle guy pulls up again. "No." I say before he can get a word out. I continue walking and I can see the school. "You going to Hollywood Arts! So am I!" What did he want some kind of prize?

"Congratulations." I said. Sarcasm was evident. He started driving next to me at my pace. "Claws away!" He joked laughing and mimicking a cat clawing something. "You're not funny and I don't like you. Go away." He didn't leave. He just kept on his cycle at my pace. I was seriously getting mad. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled. No one was around to hear except the people in passing cars who stared like it was a bad accident on the side of the road. He raised his eyebrows and then looked at me calmly. "What's your name….and then I'll leave." That's an offer I can't pass up. "Jade. Now, bye." I said quickly before turning back in the direction of the school.

I walk a few steps before I hear him yell "I'm Asher!" He then gives a slight salute as he speeds past me. _Can this day get any worse? It's only 7:00 am._ I think to myself as I walk into the school for the day…

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, my first story. YAY. Okay, next chapter is Beck's POV throughout the should be up in the next couple days. :) Teeehee. I'm so excited to write this! Is it any good? Please review, but don't be mean. Thankss for reading! Xo.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HeyHey! Sup guys! Chapter 2 WOOHOO! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry the last one was so short :/ I promise to make it up to you in this chapter :] Replies to my reviewers!: **

**LindsayLovelie: thank you so much, love! Here's your update!**

**Allison O'Malley: thanks for reviewing lol.**

**Dawmist of RiverClan: I'm glad you're loving it :D**

**osnapitzJess: Hey, Jess! Thankss, LOL. & it's cool. At least you did review! Xo.**

**Rosalie Carlisle Cullen: thank you! Read away!**

**Specificitydarling: thanks, I brainstormed this in English class xD haha.**

**JadePlusBeck: heey there! Not, much. You? Thanks, & I know I didn't realize it was so short! :)**

**PleaseDon'tGetMeRescued: thanks, love! Drama & Bade fluff coming, I promise! Jealous Beck is awesome…though we've never really seen him on the show… -_-**

**BadeObsesser: I hope you will! :) Here's the update!**

**Lillyyyy: thank yyyyou! ;)**

**& to my anon reviewer, HERE IS MORE! ;D**

**If you have anything to ask me or want to suggest something, feel free to leave it in the review! Thanks, xo. CHAPTER2**

**Disclaimer: This would be an episode in the works if I owned the show. So, no. Sit down. :]**

* * *

><p>Ch.2)<p>

Beck POV:

I'm not having a good morning. I forgot that my alarm clock didn't work anymore from when Jade broke it Sunday morning. When I asked her why she didn't just turn it off, she claims it was easier to just push it off of the shelf onto the floor. I guess that's my fault for not turning it off the night before. Jade hates waking up early, so on the weekends if she stays over I make sure it's off or else…well, she'll break it.

Well, I woke up late and only had 10 minutes to get ready. My car wasn't working so I had to walk, and I live about 20 minutes walking distance from the school. I sent Jade a good morning text to make sure she was awake, and then quickly got dressed and did my hair.

When I left the house it was 6:45. _Crap _I thought as I rushed out of my RV. I speed walked to school and while I was walking I realized Jade never responded to my text. _ Weird _I thought to myself. _Her phone is probably on silent or something. _I pushed the thought to the back of my head until I got to school. I checked my phone. The time was 7:15. _Yup, I'm late_. Since I was already late, I decided to get Jade and I coffee at the Grub Truck.

When I got there Festus already knew what I wanted. I paid him, and right when I was about to go back into the school, I heard the sound of a motorcycle behind me. I turned around and there was a guy on a Harley pulling into the parking lot. _He must be new_ I thought. He got off his bike and took his helmet off. I was about to turn around and leave until he spoke.

"Hey, um…I'm new here. My name's Asher." He walked closer to me. So I was right. He probably needs help finding his class. "Hey, man. I'm Beck. What can I help you with?" I asked casually.

He pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and looked at it. "Um…do you know where Mr. Sikowitz's class is?" That's the class I'm late to right now. "Yeah, I'm in that class. Follow me." I nodded my head in the direction in the class since my hands each had coffee in them.

"So…why do you have two coffees…?" He asked. It probably did seem weird. "Oh, only one's for me. The other one is for my girlfriend. She's in the class with us too and she should be there already since we're ten minutes late." I remembered how she didn't answer my text and thought about the possibility of her skipping.

We got to the classroom and Sikowitz was already started. "Ah, Beck! There you are! Nice of you to join us…and you must be the new student…uhh...Asher?" He checked a paper that he pulled out of his pants. And he didn't have pockets so I don't even want to know where that paper's been. "Uh, yeah. I just moved here from Chicago."

I sat down next to Jade who was giving Asher a death glare. I kissed her cheek and she must not have known I was next to her because she jumped a little. "Relax, babe. It's me." She smiled a little, the smile that only I and a few others got to see. "Sorry. Is that coffee?" She asked grabbing the coffee from my hands. "Yup. Just for you, how was your morning?" I asked draping my arm around her shoulders.

When I looked at her she was glaring at Asher, who was talking to Sikowitz, again. "Babe?" I said trying to get her attention. She snapped out of it "Oh, sorry. I had to walk to school and when I got here Cat told me some story about her freakish brother." Jade loves Cat like the sister she never had, but I know how much her stories annoy her sometimes, especially when she's in a bad mood. "Oh. Well you didn't answer my text." She pulled out her phone and checked it. "Oh, sorry it was on silent. But good morning to you too" She said before giving me a peck on the lips. I was about to kiss her back when Sikowitz said "Jade, keep your lips away from your boyfriend until this class is over." Jade just gave her signature glare before turning back to me.

"So, how do you know the new guy?" She asked me. "Uh, he came up to me outside when I was buying your coffee and asked me how to get to this class so I showed him. Why?" "Oh, no reason. He got to school when you were buying me coffee?" "Yeah…do you know him or something?" She threw her legs over my lap and sipped her coffee before responding. "No, well, he hit on me on my way to school." She looked at me expectantly like she wanted a certain reaction. "Oh, really?" was all I said before I chuckled and took a sip of my coffee.

She looked at me in a _Wow, Beck _expression. Then she just turned her attention back to Sikowitz. I think she wanted me to be jealous, but that's not really my thing. That's hers. I haven't gotten jealous of anything since I was little. I don't need to be jealous because I love Jade, and even though she doesn't say it a lot I know she loves me. I'm not sure why she gets jealous because I would never leave her, but it always reassures me that she cares and loves me back. I looked over at Asher and caught him looking at Jade with somewhat of a determined look on his face. I just brushed it off and focused on the scene that had somehow got started while I was lost in thought. There's no reason to be jealous. None at all…

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! CHAPTER 2!This is also kind of short. I'm sorry! I wanted to updat tonight so I didn't have time to make it any longer : Read ad Review please! I brainstormed this and part of chapter 3 in my English class LOL. Do any of you have twitters? Mine is iamkylaa_9. Follow me & put your twitter in the review! :D Oh, and I forgot to say this before, but Terror on Cupcake Street was on while I was writing this ^_^ I love that episode! Cat is so cute! Speaking of which, Jori & Cade friendship is coming up. I added a little of how Jade & Cat are like sisters are in here. I like to think of them as BFFs. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
